Girl Crush
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: A Ino/Shika song fic with 'Girl Crush' by Little Big Town. Enjoy and pm requests!


**A/N: This is my song fic for 'Girl Crush' by Little Big Town. It's a really awesome song so check it out yea?**

 **DISCLAIMER: GIRL CRUSH LYRICS ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO THE ABOVE MENTIONED ARTIST. THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION SO I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.**

 **Girl Crush**

It's been years since I've been back to Kohana or Suna. Since Gaara had won the trust of the people and became Kazekage, I was signed up to be a foreign dignitary in Wave. I missed my brothers, but I did it as a favor to them both. I don't know how much has changed in my absence though. My old friends are different people, I don't know them anymore…

"Temari! Oh my Kami! I can't believe that your back!" A light voice calls from the shop behind me. I turn around to see Hinata Hyuga and TenTen walking up to me, huge smiles on each of their faces. I smile back and rush to hug each of them. "How have you been?" asks Hinata as I move to hug TenTen.

"Good, good. How's everyone here?" we settle into a steady pace as we walk down the side walk.

"Well," TenTen starts, "Everyone is hooking up now." She revels with a giggle. "Like Lee and Sakura."

"Neji and TenTen," Hinata interjects.

"Naruto and Hina," TenTen shoots back.

"Kiba and a village girl."

"Shino is still single," TenTen nudges me. "Maybe you should jump on that Tem."

"No, I'm going to have to pass. His bugs really creep me out," I shudder. "No offense Hina," I add looking sheepishly at the Hyuga heiress.

"None taken, it took me a few years to get used to Shino-kun's bugs," she stops to look at some vegetables on a street cart.

"What about Shikamaru?" I ask casually picking up an apple and rolling it in my palm.

"He and Ino are engaged. They're having the ceremony in the spring when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom," TenTen calls as she drifts through the stalls. My heart stops and I have to put down the fruit in my hand before I damage it.

 _I got a girl crush…_

"Good for them," I force a smile on my face. "Well, it's been nice talking to you girls, but I have to go take care of a few things and check in with Tsunade. See you around," I offer a quick wave before I charge chakra to my feet and jump to the roof tops, tears blurring my vision as I push myself farther and farther from town and into the surrounding forest.

 _Hate to admit it but I got a heart rush…ain't slowing down._

I collapse in a small clearing, tears flowing like a river. I make no attempt to quiet my heaving sobs. "Why?" my shoulder shake with each sob. "Why didn't I tell him sooner?" I call into the surrounding nature as I dig my nails into my palms. " _I got it real bad_ …"

The sun dips in the east and finally, I gather myself up from the floor and wipe the tears from my face. Maybe its better this way, I think to myself. He deserves her and they do know each other better than we ever will. I sigh and walk slowly back to town in the dying light. I wave to the guards at the gate and walk through the evening rush to the small inn I'm staying at, which just so happens to be near the Yamanaka flower shop. Shikamaru and Ino were standing out front with her dad looking at flowers. Probably looking at flowers for her wedding, I scoff to myself. _Want everything she has…_ I sigh and shake my head disgusted with myself. Why can't I just be happy for them even though I know Shika will never be mine… _that smile and her midnight laugh she's giving you now._

I watch as Ino smiles and wraps her arms around Shika's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

 _Yeah, I wanna taste her lips cause they taste like you._

I tear my gaze away from the happy couple with bile rising in my throat; I fight down the urge to cry, to scream, to tear her away from him. I pass by them with my head down, the smell of peach and vanilla washing over me and lingering like a phantom.

 _I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume._

Shikamaru threads his fingers through her hair. _I want your long blonde hair._ "You have no idea what you're doing to me," a lover's whisper as I pass. _I want her magic touch yea cause maybe then, you'll want me just as much…I got a girl crush…_

I check in at the front desk and make a beeline to my room. I offer a wave and brief hello to the shinobi and civilians alike who stop to talk to me before I finally make it to my room and unlock the door. I throw my pack on the floor and slide down the door to the stained carpet, burying my face in my hands.

 _I got a girl crush…I don't get no sleep…_

 _"I don't get no peace thinking bout her under your bedsheet_ …" I lean back and bump my head againt the solid wood in time with my breaking heart. I fall asleep sitting down and wake up a few hours later, moonlight shining in through the gauzy curtain. I lift myself from the floor and strip my gear leaving a path behind me as I fall into bed.

" _The way she's whispering, the way she's pulling you in_ ," I imagine Shika and Ino locked in a lover's embrace, whispering, caressing promising forever. I shift to stare out the window at the full moon hanging high in the sky, tiny dots of stars winking in and out of existence as I watch. " _Lord knows I've tried, can't get her off my mind…,_ " I drift to sleep with a sigh.

I'm crouching on a tree branch above the clearing I was hiding in earlier today, Ino and Shika lying together in the grass below me staring at the sky. Ino sighs and curls herself into his side, blonde hair fanning out behind her. I watch as Shika kisses her lips softly, _I wanna taste her lips, yea cause they taste like you…_ a cool breeze kicks up and carries peaches and vanilla up to me. _I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume…_

I jump down from branch soundlessly, " _I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch yea cause maybe then, you'd want me just as much…I got a girl crush…_ " I walk away from the happy couple with my head down wishing I could wake up from this dream just as a feminine gasp and a masculine groan reach my ears.

I wake up in my rented bed to sun shining in through the window. I throw back the blankets and grab my pack as I pad to the small bathroom to shower and dress for the day " _I got a girl crush_ ," I stare into the mirror at my reflection. What does he see in her that he doesn't in me? Why can't I ever have him? " _Hate to admit it but I got a heart rush…ain't slowing down…"_


End file.
